Realities of the Mind I: Realities of the Brotherhood
by TC-Mange
Summary: Marcus Trainer likes to daydream. He likes dreaming of Fighting Giant Robots, Battling a Dragon to End the Blight, and Fighting with a Hidden Faction with a Special Creed. But what happens, when he starts to daydream, and he finds that everything he sees, feels and touches suddenly becomes his reality. Follow Marcus as he fights to get back to his own Reality...
1. Prologue

Realities of the Mind

Prologue

Marcus Trainer: 15

I sigh as Mr. Collins' lecture drones on and on AND ON. Algebra was as boring as it was confusing. I just wanted to go home, get back to my games. I got far into Assassin's Creed 3 last night, past Connor's trial and near execution. Hickey was probably my favorite Templar, to be honest. He focused on what he could have, instead of what the Templars in general wanted. Kind of made me laugh a little. I focus on the game, dreaming that I am there, fighting beside Connor on the deck of a Man O' War...

I dodge to the right, a sword arching down to my right, and I then thrust my sword into my attackers chest. He chokes, the light leaving his eyes fast, but through them, I can see another one coming up behind me. I pivot on my right foot, pull out my Pitcairn-Putnam flintlock, then I aim at the man's head, an inch away from the barrel of my gun, and I fire. When he falls, I pull my sword out of the first assailant, then I look for Connor, and when I find him, he's surrounded by three men, one of them a large man with a Hessian axe, and bearing down on Connor. I try to rush to his side, but I'm cut off by another 2 men. I fight against them, but I fail to notice one of the men on the ground pulling out a gun, and aiming at me. My senses kick in, warning me of danger, as I side step to the left, but not fast enough, as I see a bout of blood and a bullet fly from my shoulder. I cringe and cry out...

I cringe and cry out, gripping my shoulder, interrupting Mr. Collins' lecture, who looks over at me, a look of annoyance and concern. "Marcus, what is it?" he asks me. I'm trembling, my forehead breaks out in sweat, as I think to myself, _That was real. I could feel the bullet._ I stand, a little too quickly and I sway a bit. I don't know what I was doing, but I felt like I needed to move, to get out of there. The last thing I hear is Mr. Collins' calling out to me, "Marcus, where are you going? Marcus!" The last thing I see is the marble floor of the school, as I fall to the ground and fall unconscious...

My mother watches, sad, scared, and heartbroken, as the hospital staff puts me on the gurney and takes me inside. For hours, they look at my body, my shoulder muscles pulsing and convulsing, sometimes my body convulses as well, for reasons they don't know. Hours turns into days, and they put me in a room, an IV saline solution hooked up to my arm, and I rest, the convulsions subsiding an hour before. My mother is at my side, gripping my hand, crying. My father is with her, my 2 brothers and 1 sister clinging to both, as they look at me, comatose but breathing. And while they cry on, I finally start to "dream"...

I feel warm, the sun shining through the tree that I lay under, shining at me and waking me up. I open my eyes and see leaves, blocking the sun from my eyes. It's so warm, sleep beckoning me back. But before I fall to sleep again, I remember what happened to me, and I sit up fast, making my head spin, but showing me quite a sight. Before me is a forest, so green, beautiful even. It makes my breath hitch for a second, but I get over it and try to stand, my balance feeling a little off, and so I support myself on the tree. I yawn and scratch myself, then I stop and look down. I find myself wearing breeches and an open leather vest, a white undershirt beneath it. _Weird._ I thought. then I look around, and I see chimney smoke no far from me, and i move toward it, slowly for I still feel a little queasy. Within 10 minutes, I find that the smoke was just beyond a few bushes, and as I push myself through, I stop in my tracks, catching myself before I fell over in shock, as I look at where the smoke was coming from.

"I...I'm at.." I start..."I-I'm at...the Davenport Homestead?"

* * *

_**(( HAI GUYS! TC-MANGE HERE! Now, I know I haven't posted anything in quite awhile, but I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, let me give you a little info on this new story:**_

_**The Main Character: Marcus J. Trainer. He's 15, like to daydream about his favorite games. While he's daydreaming, he mind actually gets stuck inside his daydream. So if he is thinking of, like, AC 3, like, right in the middle of a fight next to Connor, SHOCKER!, he's right there, and everything becomes very real, and very dangerous. He thinks that he has to learn how to fight, and beat the game in this daydream gone real. Now, I will mention or even throw in some main characters in these games, either as guides, allies or enemies in the chapters to come.**_

_**I know that it's listed as AC and ME, but I am also gonna throw in some Dragon Age too, and maybe some Fable or something, I'll have to think about that. But Anyway, if you like this story, please support me and be patient if I make a mistake. And if I do, please call out on it, and ill update and fix it.**_

_**Now Then,**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, IN REGARDS TO AC, ME, DRAGON AGE, OR ANY OTHER STORY I MENTION IN THIS STORY. THIS IS FANFIC ONLY!\**_

_**If you have any questions about this story before I begin, feel free to ask. If you like this story, awesome and thanks. If not, no skin off my back, just close the story and have a nice day/afternoon/evening/night, depending on where you are in the world.**_

_**Till Then,**_

_**TC-MANGE OUT! ))**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_How, Where, and When?_**

To say that I was shocked, would be the biggest understatement of the year. I was actually at the Davenport Homestead, the place where Connor Kenway lived, trained by Achilles, and Land Lord of the area. I wanted to move, but I was rooted to the spot, frozen with...uh, well...shock. I think back, trying to figure out what happened. I remember daydreaming, I got shot, it felt like the real thing and the shock knocked me out, and I woke up here. But how did I get "here"?

"Is this yours?" I heard behind me. I slowly turn and I see none other than the man himself, Connor. And "this" happened to be a sling bag, and I think it really was mine cause when I woke up, I appeared to be using it as my pillow. "Y-yes. Yes it is mine." I said, a slight nervous hitch in my voice. "I misplaced it. Thank you for finding it." "Of course." He said, as he handed it to me. I held it for a moment, before deciding to open it. Inside was a tightly folded cloth, I guess a spare shirt, 2 journals, a few quills and an inkwell. Curiously, I took out the older looking Journal and opened to the first page and the title said, "Journey's Journal, by Anthony Trainer." Curious that my last name was there, I turned the page that had a short bookmark in it, and read it.

_"-3rd of June, 1762_

_ I write this now, for someday, my newborn son will read these pages and know Himself from the beginning, and Someday, start his own Journal. The hour is late, the Moon begins its descent. His cries echoes this House, and I find myself shedding tears. My first Child. _

_I am lifted at the thoughts of raising my son to be the best Man possible. Kind to Women, strong among Men, Wise beyond his time. I see it in his eyes; A leader of Men and Women. He will do Great things Someday. I am sure of it. I Hope that the Wisdom in these words, and the words that I will Write in the future, Make you into a Giant among Man. For now, You will need a name, A name of Strength."_

_ "I name you...Marcus.-"_

I stare at the page for what seems like an eternity. It is my name, first and last, and even the date of my birth, albeit 237 years behind. I try to make sense of this, when I hear Connor speaking. "Are you alright?" His voice shock me back to reality. "Oh, sorry. I just got lost in the words of my...Fathers Journal." Shaking my head, I thought to myself. Worry about this later. Time to introduce yourself. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Marcus" I smiled and extended my hand. Connor gave a small smile in return and shook my hand. "I am Connor." "Good to meet you. So...Is this your land?" I asked, sweeping my arm over the area. He shook his head. "I live on this land, like the others here, but I do not own it. They may call me land lord, but I am not." I laughed a bit. "You are modest, Connor. I like that about you."

I looked over the land, and it was pretty cool to be here. And at that moment, I had a sudden thought. But I shook my head, thinking it couldn't happen. Maybe, anyway. I look over at Connor, and smile. "If there are other people living on this land, would it be alright with if I were to stay here for a few days. I have travelled far, and would like a place to rest." He nodded. "You can stay. Just don't cause trouble around here." "I promise, I won't cause trouble." He nodded, and we both walked to the Inn. We walked in silence for a few minutes, before Connor looked at me and asked, "You say you travelled. But you look so young. How long have you been travelling?" I thought for a moment, screaming at myself for the answer I didn't have. So I thought quick. "Oh, it seems like years now. I'm 15 years of age, and I've seen some parts of America. I wanted to see England, France, and maybe parts of Europe. Hmm, oh well. Maybe someday."

Connor thought about my words, then nodded. "I traveled to this land when I was 13 years old, seeking an old man to teach me things. After I pestered him for a day or two, and fighting a few thugs, convinced him to train me." I knew what he was talking about, but I asked him. "Train you? What did he teach you?" Connor didn't speak for a moment, then said, "He taught me how to fight, to lead others, to survive." I nodded, knowing he was hiding that he was an Assassin. But I played along. I couldn't say or do anything much, at least after reading the Journals a bit, thinking that some answers would be in the pages.

We walked into the Inn, Oliver and his wife, Corrine, tending to the patrons, waved at us. "Ah, Connor!" Oliver called. "Good day to you. What can I do for you today, friend?" Connor bowed his head slightly, then said to Oliver, "Ollie, this is Marcus. He would like a room for a few days." Oliver, or "Ollie" as Connor called him, looked at me and asked, "Have you the coin, friend?" I thought for a moment, then checked my pockets, and my bag, but had no money. "I am sorry. I thought I still had a few coins lying around somewhere." Ollie thought for a moment, then proposed, "I will give you a room, but you will have to work here to pay for your room; washing the plates, dusting the place, sweeping the floor, and so on." Being used to chores already, I nodded eagerly. "That is fine with me, sir. Thank you." "Good. You start tomorrow. For now, go pick a room." I nodded my thanks, then I looked at Connor. "Pleasure to meet you, Connor. I will see you around the Homestead, then." Connor nodded his head, then turned and left.

Later that night, I stayed up, laying in my bed, looking at the ceiling, still trying to process what had happened. Looking over to the side table, I saw my opened bag, seeing the Journals. And so, I figured now was good enough a time. I took the Journals out, laying one aside, and opened my "Fathers" Journal, and began reading from the beginning.

I wish I hadn't...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Truth Hidden in Words**_

When Corrine comes in to wake me, to get me up for work, she finds me awake. I lay against the wall on the floor, my eyes almost glazed over, both Journals on either side of me, opened at random pages. She goes to my side and shakes me, probably to see if I'm still alive. She looks at me, then down to one of the Journals, and picks it up and reads the open entry.

_"-13th of March, 1773 _

_This might be my Last entry, so I will Write fast. The enemy comes, Hidden among soldiers of Red, the King's men. They think I have betrayed them, and I have tried to say it wasn't True. Damn my Son. I Write these Words to you, my Son. Redeem yourself one Day. Carry on our Families line, and the Work we have done throughout time. I leave now to Fight, the soldiers in view from my Window. Farewell, my Son. And Remember..."_

_ "May the Father of Understanding Guide You well.-"_

Corrine looks at the pages, to me, then back at the book, then calls out to Ollie. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, the shock of this revelation having stunned me and my senses numb. I...was the son of a Templar, one of the bad guys. And worse, it appeared like I would be one of them too. Connor will hate me when he finds out. That, or he just might kill me. As if just thinking about it, someone talks, and when I look up, it's Connor.

He looks at me with an unreadable look, and I look back, in awe, shock and fear. I do nothing as he picks up the Journal and reads the same entry that Corrine just read. When he finishes, he gives me a hard look, as if he's trying to figure me, or trying to find the best place to stick a hidden blade. He motions his head, a silent command to follow him, and walks ou of my room. I sit only for a second before following after him.

* * *

We walk like we did the day before, not saying anything, just awkward silence as we walk the path. I tried very hard not to look him in the eye, and just tried to focus on the area around us. I looked to my left, and felt a warm breeze come through the trees, the branches moving with the wind, the birds chirping carrying on. I thought I was seeing things when it felt like my eyesight felt more focus as a squirrel ran from tree branch to tree branch. I was so focused that I nearly bumped into Connor when he finally stopped.

We stared at each other for a while, quiet as mice, when he finally asks, "Why are you here? To kill me?" My eyes widen. He thinks I'm here to fight him. I think to myself. I look down and shake my head. "I don't know what I'm doing, Connor. I really don't." He looked at me, so I continued, making it up as I go. "My Father wanted me to become a Templar, like him. Like most of my family since the Crusades. But I didn't want to have a past lineage define who I want to become. I am my own person, and no words, no lineage, no one can tell me who I am. So I did what I thought I should have done. I ran away at 11 years of age, and I never looked back."

By now, we are both sitting by a boulder near the path. Most of what I was telling him, came from the Journals. From what I read from my Fathers...no, wait. He's not my Father...Is he? It's a little confusing, I'll worry about it later, anyway. From what I read, he was ecstatic of my birth, that he promised Haythem Kenway, Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order, that I would become a powerful Templar, and swore to death if he was wrong. Me running away qualified as wrong, so Haythem had sent soldiers to his home, and killed him and his wife.

From I read from MY Journal, is that I learned at a young age at what was destined for me, and being a very curious child at the time, stole into my "Fathers" offices and read documents about the Order, notably about the actions of the 9 Templars that tried to take control of everything during the Crusades, and of the Borgia Family and its allies during the Renaissance. Reading about what they had done, made my stomach turn. It wasn't until I was 11 years old, that I overheard my father speaking to a man in his office, a fellow Templar. The spoke of sending me away for training, to gain the skills needed to become a Templar. Later that same night, I used what skills I had learned so far, to sneak out of my window on the second floor, climb down the side of the house, and ran as far as I could, taking with me a bag, filled only with my Fathers journal and a blank journal for myself. I took a horse and left to another state, under a new name, and away from my "Destiny."

I travelled from our estate in Philadelphia, and traveled South. By the time my horse could go no further, I was in Georgia. From there, under the name "Jason Grant", I worked the few odd jobs for the printing presses, cleaned the streets in front of bars and taverns. After I had gained enough coin, I bought new clothes and food for travel, and I left Georgia. I had been doing that for the past 4 years.

After that, we both got quiet again. I looked at him, and he back at me, then I asked, "What would you say...if I asked to join you? To join the Assassins?"Connor looked at me with a look of surprise, but suspicion. "Why would you want to join us?" "Because I believe in my freedom. And I want to help others believe in theirs as well." He thought about my answer, then stared at me. "If I ever find out that you are a Templar..." He didn't have to finish, but I knew what he was going to say. "...You'll kill me." He nodded. I sighed. It was so early in the morning, the second day since I arrived here, and now..."So then, Teacher. When do we start?"

With that, my Journey begins. It may take years before I finish the training Connor and Achilles will put me through. And during that time, I will find away to get back home, to my time. But for now, my Journey into the Brotherhood begins...

* * *

In the real world, I lay in the hospital still. My mother hasn't left my side yet. She looks out of the window of my room, and admires the beautiful willow tree. She looks up above it, and sees an eagle fly in the sky. She's surprised when she sees a sparrow flying close behind, as if the eagle was showing the sparrow where to go. While she looked, she failed to see the fingers of my hand move, slowly clenching into a loose fist.

* * *

_**TC-MANGE here! So wow, Marcus is stuck in his daydream, now his new reality. He can get hurt, he can fight others, and he can die. New Chapters soon, I'm righting up a new chapter already, so you'll probably see it in the next day or two. Before I head out, I wanna give a shout out to THETRUEMOJO. I don't write Fanfictions as much as I want to, and THETRUEMOJO, though he/she thought at first that my story wasn't going to be good, actually likes it, and has given me a few pointers to make my story a little better. So thanks, THETRUEMOJO. If any of you wanna give me a few pointers too, b all means, the more the merrier. But nothing negative. Anyway, thanks and hope you guys like my story.**_

_**Till Next time,**_  
_**TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	4. Interim

_**Learning the Creed**_

In later life, I would always give thanks to Connor. He taught me many things in the long Journey that I would go through. We all have to start somewhere, to set the foundations of ones own freedom. For me, it was the Creed.

I. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent:  
The Assassins believed that assassinations and the death of the corrupt would bring peace and a sense of freedom to the common people. killing innocent people who did not need to die could and probably would cause problems further down the road, in addition to ruining the name of the Brotherhood itself.

II. Hide in plain sight:  
The Assassins' aim was to get close to their target stealthily, and escape just as quickly. The greatest illusion for the Assassin was that they seemingly materialized from nowhere, could kill a corrupt public figure, and vanish into the depths of the crowd or environment. If spotted stalking their target, the supernatural effect would be diluted, and would be even more difficult to reach the target.

III. Never compromise the Brotherhood:  
If an Assassin failed in their duty, in being either captured or chased, they must never do or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it. However, sometimes members of the Brotherhood would have to end those who have broken all three of these tenants.

One case that I learned of was Perotto Calderon, who killed or wounded multiple people, both Borgia troops and fellow Assassins to save the life of his son.

These were the rules of the Brotherhood, and I knew that if I ever broke any of them, I would be punished, whether if that meant Connor and Achilles wouldn't teach me anymore, or they would kill me. But having seen and learned the tenants, I can't help but notice the contradiction to them, so much so that I even asked Achilles about them.

As Assassins, we promote peace, but we commit murder.

We try to open the minds of men, but must obey rules.

And we seek to reveal the dangers of blind faith, yet proceed to practice it and preach it ourselves.

Achilles told me that although it does seem hypocritical, it does not mean the meaning behind the words are wrong, and it does not undermine our Brotherhoods cause. Instead, it demonstrates the way we embrace contradiction, that one thing could actually be two things, opposite in every way simultaneously. That confused me, but I would try to get the hang of it in time.

I will find personal meaning in these rules one day soon. Connor told me that he learned everything Achilles had taught him in over a year before he was able to wear the robes, and even then, Achilles was still teaching him. I will do the same thing. I will not fail my teacher...My Mentor.

Someday, I will proudly call myself Assassin, and find inner meaning to our Maxim; Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.

* * *

_**TC-MANGE here. It's past midnight, and I'm exhausted. I had started this as the next chapter, but I figured it would be a good interim, and a lesson in AC lore. So, for those of you reading who don't play AC, here are the rules in which Assassins follow. Hope you enjoy and learn from it. :P **_

_**TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 3, Part I

_**The First Kill, Part I**_

_-21st of November, 1776, _  
_8 Months after Arrival-_

I exhale, my breath visible in the chilled air, as my arrow flies from my bow, travels the path I wanted it to, between the branches of the trees partly blocking my sight from my target, and silently buries itself in the target. The bear howls in pain, the arrow burying itself deeper inside its shoulder, hooking and slicing muscle on the way. As soon as it howls I jump from my spot on the boulder and go from tree to tree, and ready my knife to finish the bear quickly. But as I jump, knife raised to finish the job, the bear senses danger, and quickly stands on 2 legs, and swings its good paw at me, knocking me away into the same tree I just jumped from.

I'm stunned, and then frightened when I hear a growl, bringing me back to the bear I just to kill, said bear now limping towards me. This bear is going to kill me. I think to myself. I sigh in defeat, then close my eyes, prepared to meet my end. But an attack never came, as I footsteps, then the sound of a dagger stabbing flesh. I open my eyes to see Connor, who had snuck up on the bear, then stuck his hidden blade into the bears skull, the light leaving its eye not long after. The bear falls over, finally dead, and Connor walks to me, and extends his hand. I take it, and he helps me stand.

"Thank you for the help, Connor. I am in your debt again." I tell him. He shakes his head. "You owe me nothing. But I did come to tell you something." I look at him, but then he points at the fallen bear. "First, finish what you started."

I nod, then move towards the bear, and I kneel at its side. It's a large bear, standing taller than either Connor or me on its hinds legs, its pelt a pitch black. A great prize, to be sure. But I move on, and I close its eyes, and give my thanks. "Thank you, great one. I take from you, your beautiful coat to keep me from a cold winter, and your strength, to keep my body strong. Farewell, great one. Rest peacefully, in the arms of the Sky-Holder." I bow my head as I finish my thanks, then take my knife, and take the pelt. When I finish, I roll the pelt up, and put it in my bag, full of other pelts, some wolf, deer, fox, and elk. I close the pack then put it on, and turned towards Connor. "So what did you want to say, my friend?"

Connor and I had become good friends since I joined the Assassins. He took me under his wing, and taught me how to move along the trees, how to climb. I fell sometimes, I even broke something, but when I healed, I was climbing again. When I could move along the trees and climb up the trees and rocks, he taught me to shoot an arrow.

He gave me a bow and a quiver, both of his own making, promising that he would show me how to make them myself. To show me, he set up a target, and seemingly easy, nocked an arrow, and hit the target near dead center. That was a shot that would keep the target on the ground, if not kill them. My first shot- my first TEN shots, never even hit the target. The 11th finally hit the target, hitting it on the edge. With a sharp but patient eye, Connor helped shoot a shot like his. Now, I can hit the target almost as close as Connors shot.

After that, he showed me how to hunt. At times, we sat on tree branches, waiting for up to hours for game to come through. When we saw deer, I saw Connor get ready, then jumped down, and quickly ended the deers life. When I saw it dead, I was sad. Connor looked at me and told me, "It is the way of life. In death, this deer gives us meat to live off of, and a pelt, that could be made into a nice coat for winter. It is sad to end its life, but be thankful for what we gain from it." At that, he bowed his head and gave thanks, then proceeded to skin the deer. I won't lie, I had to turn away and puke, but I turned back and watched, reluctantly, as Connor showed me how to skin an animal, leaving the pelt intact, and how to harvest the meats.

After a few failed attempts at skinning my kills, and emptying my stomach after every failure, I got the hang of it, and soon brought back meats and furs myself. My first real hunt, I caught 4 hares, 6 foxes, and though attacked by a pack of 7 wolves, 3 wolf pelts, and a couple scratches and scars. Even Connor was impressed, and asked me what I was going to do with it. I replied with, "Heh, Can't say. It's a surprise." And it was a surprise to both Achilles and Connor, for I after I sold off the meats, I sent the pelts to Boston, and they came back, in the form of nice, warm coat, and even better, with a hood. I knew that when I would become a full-fledged Assassin, I would probably get new robes, and would have to trade in my coat for it, but for now, in some small way, I truly felt like an Assassin.

Connor looked at me with a serious face. "There are reports of Templar activity throughout South Boston. I am leaving to meet with someone who could be sympathetic to our cause. I was wondering if you wanted to come along?" I knew what that meant. Connor was going to go eliminate Templar influence in South Boston, by killing he Templar Leader of the district. And at the same time, gain an Assassin recruit. I smirk at him. "I would love to come. If you think you can put up with me." He smirks at me, and turns to return to the Homestead, with me right behind him.


	6. Chapter 3, Part II

**_The First Kill, Part II_**

2 days later, Connor and me are on a rooftop in Boston, an unconscious lookout behind us. Our contact in the district, a man named Clipper Wilkinson, told us of conscripting agents plaguing South Boston, and people chasing after and killing those who refuse them. I thought for a moment, then spoke up. "2 birds with one stone. Connor, you deal with the pursuers and I will deal with the conscript agents." Connor nodded, and without another word, we both turned into opposite directions and took off.

Within an hour, I had already found a conscript group, and proceeded to incapacitate them, releasing their conscripts and disappearing into the city before they came to. I walk the streets, listening to the bustling people, selling wares, paper boys shouting to read all about it. It's hard to believe that 8 months ago, I was once one of the crowd. Now I am a face hidden in plain sight, a straight face and a hidden blade.

Thinking that, he looked to his hands and looked in pride at his gift from Connor, just before they left for Boston- my own hidden blades. They looked easy enough to put on, and like Connors, they were Pivot blades, meaning that when extended, I could actually pivot them into my hands, and hold them as if they were daggers. I almost shed tears when he gave them to me, and my heart filled with pride when he helped me put them on. I felt accomplished when I flicked them open for the first time. I was so close to becoming an Assassin. All I needed now, was experience in the field.

After I learned how to hunt, Connor decided to teach me how to defend myself. We started first with hand-to-hand combat. Connor nearly broke my arms and legs I don't know how many times, he's broken my nose twice. But I came out of it tougher, able to take punches. After that, I learned how to throw punches. Punching bags, wooden planks, even brick. By he end of it, my hands were bloody. But within weeks, my knuckles callused over, and my hits were strong. I could go toe to toe with Connor, and that was good enough for me.

After that, it was weapons. I was given a wooden sword, and a couple of practice dummies and posts. Connor showed me how to fight with, not only my muscles and skills, but with my senses as well. Sometimes I wore a blind fold to rely more on my senses, sometimes I just closed my eyes. But it proved useful, as without my sight, my senses picked up the slack, and I could fight with my eyes closed, or sense if there was danger in any direction.

After that, it was daggers, the rope darts, tomahawks, smoke bombs then all at once. In the all at once part, I mean literally. The woodworker, Lance O'Donnell, actually made practice weapons out of wood, at Connor's request, and when I had the wooden representation of the weapons that I would carry, Connor ordered a handful of his ship's crew to attack me. Relying on my senses and my training, I fought first with the sword, parrying then striking at my enemies. But Lance made the woods more brittle than theirs, and I knew the reason; don't get attached to a single weapon. So when the sword broke, I used the rope darts, the heads of the darts replaced with a wooden ball.

I had 5 to begin with, and when I lost them, I switched to the tomahawk, and down several more. The crew got hits in, I was bloody and I had a scrap across my forehead, but I kept fighting. When there was a few left, I knew I needed to finish it quick, so putting my tomahawk away, I pulled 2 smoke bombs, and I tossed them to the ground. With the area covered by smoke, I moved forward, switching from my daggers, of which simulated me using the hidden blades, and my fists. When the smoke cleared, I was the only one standing, Connor's crew were trying to pick themselves up off the ground.

When It was over, Connor walked over to me, clapped my shoulder, then turned and gave me the real weapons, brand new, nice and shiny. After I outfitted myself in my weapons, I pulled up my hood, and felt complete, with everything minus the hidden blades.

When I finally had a moment to myself, I sat on the top of the Manor, my Journal in hand, and I looked over the area. At times like this, I would reflect on everything. I had been in this reality for 8 long months, and in that time, I had learned how to hunt, to shoot arrows, to use weapons, move unseen when needed, and more. 8 months, and sill had no idea how or why I was here. But as I thought about it, a part of me didn't care. I was here, and I was learning how to be an Assassin, and it was amazing.

I will find a way back. But whether I want to go or stay, it is a choice that I will have to think long and hard on...

I heard marching. I look up and see the second conscript patrol coming. I get ready for another fight, and walk towards them. They stop, so I know the see me, but I keep walking. One aims their musket at me, and I act. My hand shoots up and moves the musket out of the way as it fires, my ears ring, but I pull the musket toward me then slam it back into the mans face. He let's go, and I swing the rifle and crack it across the second mans face. I think its over, and move to free the conscripts, when someone, the last man, tackles me to he ground.

He's got me pinned down, but I hit him with my elbow and get free. He comes at me with a knife, and I move to the left, but the knife cuts my arm. As I grab it, he moves forward for another hit. That is when instinct takes over, and I flick open my hidden blade, and stick my arm out. He lands on it, my blade going into his throat. I lock eyes with him, and we share the same look, one of surprise and horror. When he falls back, I breathe in, and I let it sink in. **_I..I just killed a man..._** I think to myself. _**Oh God, I just killed him!**_

* * *

_**TC-MANGE Here! So Marcus has just killed someone. A lot of people would say that it's sorta the same a hunting, but it isn't. With hunting, you take down the animal, and in death, you are able to take from the animal, whether it's food to feed you, or a pelt to keep you warm and sell for money. With a human being? Whole different story. **_

_**Will post new chapters soon. This is getting fun. How will Marcus feel in the next few chapters? Will Connor be able to help? Find out later. **_

_**TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	7. Chapter 4

_**Does It Get Easier?**_

Connor shot at the last pursuer, and listened to the man give thanks. After that, he thought it was time to meet up with me, so he turned his horse around and headed in town. It was by luck that, within minutes, he found the last conscript march. Thinking something was wrong, he quickly dealt with the agents and freed the conscripts.

He looked for me for an hour, before he found me, sitting on a curb, my hidden blade still out, and a dead body in the middle of the street. I hear him walk over to me, and sit next to me. "Marcus?" He says. "Marcus, are you alright?" I look at him and say nothing, I just stare at him before looking back at the body.

"You taught me everything, Connor." I say sullenly. "I know how to climb and run, how to hunt, how to fight...how to survive. And now...My blade has tasted first blood." I look down at me blade as I say that, the mans blood still on it. Connor sighs and takes my wrist and holds it up closer to him, then pulls out a cloth and starts to clean the blade.

"I have taught you many things, yes. But I will not always be there to teach you everything. Most things, you need to find out for yourself. Like the feeling of taking a life. The way you are feeling now, the shock and regret for what you have done? Never let those go. For the day you kill, and you feel nothing, is when you have become a broken man."

I nod, and when he finishes cleaning my blade, I look at it, the sleek surface, shining in the light of the sun, razor-sharp, and deathly effective. I close and stand, looking over the body of the man I kill. I walk over and kneel next to him. He's an older man, brown hair tied in a pony tail, a goatee on his face. His eyes are blue, like the endless ocean, but the light has left them an hour ago, the look of shock and horror still on his face. His wound is in the middle of his throat, adam's apple pierced. I sigh, resisting the urge to empty my stomach again, then I take his hands and clasp them over his chest, then I close his eyes and give my thanks.

"I did not know you, friend, but I was unlucky fate that we met." I say, bowing my head. "But in your death, I learn a lesson that I will never forget, even when I return home. In death, you have made me a better man. Go in peace, to the arms of God. Rest in Peace." I finish giving my thanks, then stand and look to Connor. "Let's head back to Clipper. He'll be pleased that we dealt with these men." He nods, and we disappear before a crowd starts to gather around the scene.

Clipper Wilkinson told us of our progress and found out where the man in charge was, and we go to meet him. Along the way, we meet up with Stephane Chapheau and Duncan Little, Connor's other 2 recruits of Boston. As Connor filled him in, I spoke with Clipper. "So how is this going to go, Clipper? Do you have a plan?" He thought for a moment. "We just need to get close enough, then when we get the signal, I imagine your 2 new friends and I will take aim and take out the man in charge."

A good plan, but open to risk. I know it will work, but I wanted to do something else. "No. Better yet, when the signal is given, take aim at the guards around him." They all stop, and look at me. "Stephane, Duncan and Clipper, you take aim at his guards on the lifts beside him. Connor, there will likely be guards nearby us, on the ground. They are yours." "What about you?" He asks me. "There is a building right next to him. If there is a guard up there, I incapacitate him, and wait for the signal. When given, these three and you kill the guards, I drop down on the Leader."

Connor raised an eyebrow, but I stopped him before he could protest. "Connor. I can do it. Trust me." He still looked unsure, but inclined his head and agreed to my plan. Within minutes, we arrived at the place. The Templar Leader was giving a speech to the conscripts, and during that time, we moved into place. Clipper and the others spread out among 3 separate rows of conscripts, mentally taking aim at the men by the Leader, and Connor stood near the front of his row, ready to strike.

I stand on the roof of the building, the sniper behind me, unconscious. I look down and see the Leader. I'm ready. I think to myself. I look to the crowd and spot Connor, who looks back at me. After a moment, he nods and gives the signal. When that happens, shots ring out as Clipper, Stephane and Duncan aim their pistols and fire at the guards, and Connor moves forward and take care of the guards on the ground.

The Leader knows it's an ambush, and tries to get away, but he hears something above him, and looks up. By the time he does, I am already on him, tackling him to the ground, my hidden blade in his chest, piercing his heart. We look at one another, his a look of surprise, mine a stoic face, but a hint of regret in my eyes. When the light leave his eyes, I close them and say, "The Conscripts will shape their own future, not one you have laid out for them. Rest in Peace, Templar."

I stand, sighing at killing another person, so soon. I look up and see an eagle fly over head, a single cry sounding from it, before flying away. I see Connor talking to Clipper, bringing him into the fold, further building the Brotherhood. He sees me and smiles, a look that said, "Good work, friend." I smile back, and join them, welcoming Clipper to our ranks.

In the real world, I still sleep, those around me unaware of what I am doing. Friends and family come to see me, my best friend saying he cant wait to play the new games with him, a girl who I was crushing comes by, and kisses me on the cheek. If only I woke up, just for a moment, to that. But I still sleep, my body laying in a bed at the hospital, while my mind is about 230 years in the past. And while I lay there, the Sparrow from before flies around the willow tree, the eagle resting in the tree itself.

As if it was done teaching the Sparrow, and was letting it fly...


	8. Chapter 5

_**Heya, guys. TC-MANGE here. Sorry I haven't posted anything for a bit. Got side-tracked with the holidays and stuff. :P **_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Warning, this one is a little darker than what I usually do, I don't write chapters like this often, so bear with me if it's bad. At the most, I may write one or 2 more chapters like this one. But right now, enjoy. TC-MANGE OUT!**_

* * *

_**An Angry, Rainy Few Days...**_

15th of October, 2014 4 Months into Coma

Raining outside, my younger brother sighs at the dismal weather. Probably wishing he was out on a date with his girl. But it was his turn to check in on me. He turns and takes my hand in his, telling me about things that have happened since I fell into my coma. After a minute or so, he chokes on his words, tears in his eyes. "Please, Mark." He cries. "Please come back."

I shift, my head tossing slightly. My brother leans closer, but my body reacts. I rip my hand from his and grab him by the wrist, and hold him in an iron grip. I pull him close and my other hand goes around his neck. After a moment of struggling, he gets out of my grip, and orderlies come in and get his hand out of my grip. What scared him most...was my eyes. To anyone else, it looked like I have a crazy look in my eye, but from I'm going through in my dreams...It's a look of boiling rage...

* * *

23rd of March, 1777  
1 Year after Arrival

**_I'm in New York. In March. In poring rain. Thanks Connor._** I think to myself, cursing Connor under my breath. He sent me here to investigate the string of deaths in town. What I found so far...sets my blood to a boil. A group of men, former British soldiers, drinking to excess, but later stealing, raping and then killing women. I checked local taverns and pubs around town, finding a few good leads, before finding my way in. One of the men in the bar, was leering to one of the serving girls. She looked about 17, almost as tall as me, with raven black hair, blue eyes, pouting lips, and...um...ample proportions. She was beautiful, and I was getting angry at the way the man was looking at her, and not so subtly feeling her rear as she walks by.

But after about the 10th time he did that, she decides she's had enough, as she turn on her heel, draws her hand back, and smacks him so hard, people on the other side of the bar, and even upstairs, wince and cringe, the slap echoing throughout the bar. He's stunned by this, but I know what's gonna happen next, and I'm on my feet and moving quickly towards them. He bellows and stands, hand drawn back to hit her, but I'm already between him and the girl. I deflect his punch to the left, and I move my foot behind his, then grab him by the shoulder, and I push hard forward and downwards. The momentum carried him, and my foot tripped him. He fell back slamming into and breaking through his table.

He groans, but when he tries to get back up to fight me, I put an end to it; a quick but hard punch to his solar plexus, leaves him winded and down for the count. When I am sure he stops, I turn to look at the girl, but she's wary of me, an arm up in front of her, and her other hand drawn back, ready to hit me. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." I say, taking a step back from her. She is still wary of me, but she drops her arm. "Thank you for that, sir. But I can handle myself." "Probably. But I wasn't going to let a girl get hit in front of me." She smiles a little, and I hear several people shout a "Here, here" at my words.

A groan brings me back to the man on the ground, and I ask one of the patrons to help me. A man steps up and grabs him by one arm, and I take the other arm, and move towards the door. The man decks the man before we toss him out into the street and slam the door behind him. The patrons cheered us when we slammed the door shut. The girl smiled at me still, and I smiled back. _**Hmm...**_I think to myself. _**I'll keep an eye on her. Just in case.**_

For the next few days, I stay in one of the rooms upstairs, and read some books. With no electronics for at least another century, I find solace in the books laying around. I put my book aside and look outside. It's nearly noon, so I take out my Journal and write a new passage.

-26th of March, 1777  
_I continue to search for the men responsible for this string of heinous murders. The man I chased out of the bar days before now, has led me to several areas, abandoned looking, but hidden to the common eye, is the operation I have been searching for. However, I do not move yet. The girl, Cecilia her name is, might still be in danger. I must stand vigilant for a few more days. Then, I will strike at the operation and put it to an end._  
_Continuing my side note, Cecilia has shown that she is a strong, determined, passionate young woman, headstrong and with a quick wit, brash at time, but brave. She may be good...but were I to approach her with the Offer in my mind, what would she say?_

I put my quill aside when I hear footsteps, turning from my writing to see Cecilia in the doorway. She smiles at me. "Hello there, sir. I brought you a drink." I smile back. I like her. She is strong, but she is kind and happy to her patrons. Well..not counting the man I chased out. I take the drink from her. "Thank you very much, Cecilia." I take a drink. _**Coffee...with fresh milk, 2 teaspoons of sugar, and a bit of honey. Delicious.**_ I think to myself.

I look back up at her, and she is staring slightly. "Are you okay? Do I have something on me?" She starts, then giggles and shakes her head. "No, no. I was just...thinking." The pause in her words give rise to my curiosity, and I gesture to my bed nearby, since I have no other chair in the room. "Tell me your thoughts? I give good counsel, when I can." She looks at me, the wary look back on her face, making me chuckle slightly to myself, but she sits, and looks at her hands. She is silent, but she looks at me, and I see a small ping of fear. "That man you chased out of the bar the other night. He approached me while I was at the market yesterday, and he grabbed me. There were soldiers near and they pulled him away from me and took him away, but I think...I-I think he was trying to steal me away and..."

She doesn't finish, and she doesn't have to. My blood rises, the man tried to take her, in the middle of the market no less! The next time I see, I will beat him down. I think. "It's alright Cecilia. The soldiers took him away, so that means he's locked up. He won't get to you while in a jail cell." I move from my chair and move to her side, and I take one of her hands into mine. "And I am here. If he comes here, or if I see him, I will make him see the error of his actions." She smiles at me, and gives my hand a squeeze. A few seconds pass, and I let go of her hand, so it doesn't become uncomfortable. An Idea comes to mind. "Tell you what. If you are worried, then you don't have to go to the market today. I'll go in your place."

She looks at me and shakes her head. "No, sir. I can't ask you to do my work for me." "Oh, it is no trouble. I need to get out of my room anyway. And the markets are around 10 minutes away. Give me a list of what you need, and I'll be back in about a half-hour with all you need." She wasn't comfortable about me doing her work, bless her heart, but she relented, and gave me a list and I headed to the market. On my way back, I felt the rain drops starting to drop. I picked up the pace, and as I walked, partly ran back to the inn..I see smoke billowing. When I turn the corner, the Inn is on fire.

I drop everything from the market and run as fast as I can. When I get to the front door, a body lays perched next to the wall. It was the man who helped me toss out the man. The blood pool around the man, seeping from a chest wound, tole me he was gone. I quickly give him his rites and close his eyes, and I bolt into the Inn. "Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" I shout at the top of my lungs. In front of me, I see someone, a certain drunk man, on top of one of the barmaids. It's the same man that I through out, and the woman he was on was crying and screaming. I pounce forward, and I forcibly punch my hidden blade through his neck. Without checking to see if he was dead or still alive, I pull the blade out, grab the back of his collar, and yank him off the woman. The woman, Sarah, worked here, and was the wife of the man outside. I looked her over, seeing no wounds, no...violation.

She cowered away from me, but when she saw my face, she suddenly looked afraid. "Mister, other men were here as well. They...they took Cecilia." I start in shock at the news. "Where? Sarah, where did they take her?" She told me, and I felt my blood boil. She was at the area where I suspect the operation was taking place. I turned on my heel, stooping just to get my bag, which happened to be slung around the man. I took it back, and ran as hard and fast as I could, my fingers ached slightly as I climbed the side of a building quickly. _**No...**_I think to myself. _**I'm not letting this happen!**_

I arrive at the place, people everywhere. I try to find her from my vantage point, but no good. I drop down into the area, quietly killing the men as I make my way deeper into the place. I search until I finally see her. She's bound, her dress either ripped or pulled open. I fear that I am too late, but that fears is replace with another, as I see a red stain on her shoulder and her side. I approach her quickly. Her wounds aren't deep, but she has lot a good amount of blood. Just as I am about to unbind her, I hear the door behind me open. But what sets off my boiling blood into a frenzy is what I hear them say. "Hahahahaha, well boys..let's have some fun with this whore." "I'll take her first." "No you won't, you've had the first go with the last 2." "Hey! Who are you-AARRRRRRHHHH!" That was the last thing he, or any of the others said...

Cecilia wakes up, feeling discomfort and pain from her shoulder and side. When she tries to move, I say softly. "Stay still, Cecilia. I just stitched up your wounds. Move too much, and they might rip." She squeaks in fear, before recognizing me. "Sir? Where are we? Why are we on a horse?" Her last question was because, as she said, we were on a horse. She sits in front of me, so she won't fall. As for where we are, we are on a road leading out of New York. "I'm sorry, Cecilia. The Inn was destroyed. From the look of things, only Sarah and yourself are all that's left." "No..." She looks at my face, to see if I was lying. I wasn't. She cries against my chest, and I let her, I simply kick the horses side and we continue on.

After a few minutes, she calms down and looks at me again. "Why am I on a horse with you?" I look at her. "Those men almost...If I wasn't there in time..." I don't finish, and I feel her hand clutching the front of my shirt more. "I fear for your safety, so I am taking you to my home. Sarah will send some of your clothes and anything of value to you soon." She just looks at me, as if expecting more. And I say just one more thing. "And...I am going to teach you." "Teach me? Teach me what?"

"...How to fight back. And Survive..."


	9. Update--

**_TC-MANGE HERE! Heya guys. So listen, THETRUEMOJO asked how was this a Mass Effect Crossover. Now, to answer that, I thought about it, and I decided this: Why Make It A Crossover, When I can Just Give It Its Own Story? I have changed the current story to Realities of the Mind I: Realities of the Brotherhood. It is the First in a line of Stories. Mass Effect will be the Sequel of this Story, and it will be called RotM II: Mass Reality. (I'm working on Titles. :P) _**

**_So Anyway, THETRUEMOJO, I hope this answers your question. I'll be posting a new chapter within the next few days. Thanks for Reading_**

**_Until Then,  
TC-MANGE OUT!_**


	10. Chapter 6

_**Heated Words**_

We arrived a the Homestead in the early hours of the morning. Cecilia was nervous, but she is quiet. She sleeps when she can, but the constant motion of the moving horse, and the lingering pain in her wounds, wake her up before long. The Homestead is quiet, lights are gone. It's quiet, but I hear a sound. Like an eagle's cry. I stop the horse, and Cecilia looks up at me. Before she asks what's wrong, I let out 3 whistles. After 3 seconds, I do it again, and soon after, Connor comes out of the trees nearby and walks up to the horse. Cecilia shies away as much as she could, but I don't. I reach down and hold out my hand to him, and he takes it in his, and we shake hands.

"Hello, Connor. Bit early for a walk isn't it?" I ask, smirking at the man. He smirks back, but looks at Cecilia. "Who is this?" She is scared, and I understand. I put an arm around her for comfort, and she slowly relaxes. "This is Cecilia. Due to some complications in New York, she will stay with us." Connor looks at me. "Complications?" "Yes. I'll explain at the house. And please let Dr. White know that she needs some attention." Connor quickly scans her, seeing some bandaging, nods and walks quickly to the doctor's home.

Off the horse, I carry her up the steps, she opens the door since my hands are full, and I take her inside and upstairs to one of the rooms and lay her on the bed. I smile at her. "You are safe here, Cecilia." She smiles back, but she is still worried, as she clings to my hand as I move a little bit away. "It's alright. I am just going to sit in the chair there." I say, pointing to the chair nearby. She is still afraid. Stolen from the inn she worked at, wounded, almost raped and killed. After discovering she was taken, I ran to where she was being held, killing the men who I was asked to find, and freeing her. Fearing for her safety, I brought her to the Homestead.

There was another reason, but I knew I was going to have to talk to Achilles and Connor about my decision.

I take her inside the house, and I carefully lay her on the bed of one of the upstairs rooms. I'm nearby her when the doctor comes in and examines and treats her wounds. Soon she falls into a deep sleep, the ordeal taking its toll. When her breathing becomes slow and even, I look to her one more time, seeing her raven hair cascaded over her face, I tuck it behind her ear and quietly leave to give her privacy and time to sleep. Connor is at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. "She is resting." I say when I get close to him. "She has been through a lot." Connor nods towards the living area. "We want to know what happened."

For the next hour, I lay out every detail of what happened, starting from that night in the bar, when I threw out the drunk, to when I took Cecilia out of New York. "...After everything that happened, I figured that this would be the best place for her for the time being." They are quiet while I tell the story. Connor nods at me. "I think that is a good idea. Let things quiet down in New York, before you take her back." I caught the tone in his voice. He knew what I was thinking. After a moment of silence, I finally said it. "She isn't going back."

Achilles' head shot up at my statement. "What do you mean, she isn't going back?" I look at him, but I look down to the ground. "Just what it means. She stays here. She...is my recruit." Achilles stands quickly, or as quickly as he can, and he is furious. "No. This is ridiculous. You can't take a random girl off the streets and bring her into the brotherhood. She knows nothing of us." "I told her." My sudden statement stop Achilles. "What?" She knows about us, for I have told her much along the way here. She knows the Assassins." Achilles is fuming, and I can tell that he dislikes my decision. But I don't care, for I have made my choice. "You have exposed our Brotherhood. Compromised it." I look at him as he finishes. "You are no longer one of us."

At that, I'm shocked, then angry, and before anyone can stop me, I grab Achilles and throw him to a wall and pin him there with my forearm across his collarbone. "HOW DARE YOU!? You banish me!?" Connor moves closer to me, and when he's about to pull me off, I thrust my arm out and push him back, hard, and I continue. "It is your fault the Assassins are like this! Because you didn't heed the words of one of your own!" Achilles' eye go wide when I bring up the past. "You didn't listen! Because of that, you drove a man who looked up to you, into the arms of the Templars, and together, they eliminated the Assassins one by one, letting you live so you would never forget that it was your fault."

I move away from, and shake my head. "Connor is my Mentor...not a crippled old man who almost let the Colonial Brotherhood die." I walk away. Neither Connor nor Achilles stop me from leaving. I walk out of the house and walk around the plantation. I was angry, and I needed to be by myself for a little bit. I kept walking and walking, until I was in the frontier.

I was angry.

I was sad.

I wanted to go home. But where was home? Back at the Homestead? Or in my reality?

I threw my head back, and I screamed. I screamed for what seemed like 5 minutes. I screamed my anger, my sadness. When I didn't have anything left, I stopped, panting after I finished. I looked at the ground, my hands on my knees, and I felt something wet on my face. I felt my face, and I realized that I was crying. I was crying, because I felt weak. I almost didn't save Cecilia. I almost died, just about everyday. I killed people. These thoughts filled my mind, and I fell to my knees, and after a year, I finally let my tears fall...

* * *

Dawn pokes through the trees, and shines into Cecilia's room. She groaned at the sudden light, and slowly sat up. She looked around her different surroundings, knowing it wasn't the inn, then remembered everything that had happened. She stayed there for a little while, keeping the blanket close to her, as if it would protect her from everything bad in the world. After a few minutes, she finally stood from her bed, and she stretched. Going to the window, she opened it and poked her head out. A breeze brushed in the air, carrying the smell of burning wood from the chimney above, the smell of freshly made bread and coffee on the air, coming from the inn down the way. She'll see if she cant find an opening at the inn.

She looked up and took in the view. The sea of trees and green lands as far as the eye could see, a beautiful lake with a waterfall spilling into it. On the lake, was a ship, with a bird at the front. It was a beautiful ship. "The Aquila." She started at the sudden voice. She looked around to see the hooded man, Connor, sitting on the tiling outside by her window. "My ship. The Aquila." Not sensing any danger from the man, she relaxes some and looks back at the ship. "She is beautiful." "She is a graceful ship. An Assassin of the ocean." She looks at the man. He was an Assassin, a man who wanted o protect the people and their freedom, as Marcus said. He is a good man, he said. She thought to herself. He won't hurt me.

He looks to the ship for a moment, then he pulls the hood, and I see his face. He is a native man. She thinks. But he is no savage man. He looks at her, and she shakes. "I'm sorry, but do you know where Marcus is?" He looks around, then points to the cliff overlooking the lake. "He sits over there, when he wants time to himself. You can find him there." She nods, and prepares for the day, choosing an outfit left for her from the seamstress, Ellen. It was something along the lines of a hunters outfit, but it was good enough for her. At least she didn't have to wear a dress.

* * *

I sit at the edge of the cliff, just watching the surface of the lake dance forward and backwards as it always does, the seagulls singing close to the dock, or flying overhead. I sigh and take a drink of my cup of coffee. I had stopped by the inn for a cup, cause I knew that Ollie and Corrine were awake before just about everybody on the Homestead. I sipped at my cup as I stared at the ocean. It has been a year. I thought to myself. Maybe I'll go home when the game is supposed to end, in 1783...6 more years. 6 more years, then I'll go home, I think. I hope.

A sound comes from behind me. I look and it's Cecilia. I smile at her, and I stand. "Good Morning, Cecilia. Sleep well?" She smiles back at me. "I did. Thank you." She is still shaken up about what happened in New York, and would likely not forget that feeling for the next few months. "I am sorry about everything that has happened to you in the last few days, Cecilia." She shakes her head. "No, please don't be sorry. If you hadn't saved me, I would be dead right now." I open my mouth to say something, but I stop myself. She is right, after all. "So..I wanted to know. The real reason you brought me here." I sigh and turn my attention back to the view.

"...I did bring you here for your own protection, of that I didn't lie...I brought you here to train you." "Train me?" "Yes. I told you about the Assassins on the way here. I am not technically an assassin yet, but I have the training. If you want to learn, I can teach you what I know, and Connor can teach you what he knows. You can be one of us." Cecilia is silent for a moment, before asking. "So you want to train me to be a killer?" I shake my head and turn to face her. "We do not kill innocent people. We have rules that forbid it. We safeguard mankind's right to life, peace and freedom. That is our mission. Not just killing." "So you do kill.."

I sigh. "Yes, we kill. There are those out there who wish to bring about peace, order, justice. In their own way. And on their way, they would stop at nothing to achieve that goal, no matter how many they have to cut down in order to get there. They seek to dominate the world, and rule over its people like a Shepard to mindless sheep and cattle." I bring up my arm, and flick open my hidden blade. "I regret having to take any lives with this, but it needs to be done. But my enemy is the Templars. They seek to rule the world with an iron grip. I will not allow it." I stare at the blade, remembering the few I have killed with it so far, the pained feelings of regret and sadness still ringing through the memories, a feeling I hope never leave me.

Cecilia looks at the blade on my wrist, and then asks, "Do I have to do this? Is there no other way?" I look at her. "Oh no. I brought you hear for the chance to rain you. If you do not want this life, I will take you to Boston and you can get a job at an inn I know. You can go back to the life you knew." Cecilia seemed to think for a few moments. "...And...If I chose to accept your offer?" "Then the life you led before is put aside, until we break Templar control over the land. After that, we focus on rebuilding, then safeguarding mankind, as we always have." I look at her. "Though you can leave for your normal life at that point, if that is you wish."

I move closer to her and I take her hand in mine. "At the very least...let me teach you how to defend yourself better. You are a special girl, Cecilia. It would be sad to find that you were taken before your time." She blushes at my words, and at my hands taking hers. She doesn't look me in the eye, so I take a step back, allowing her to think. She is quiet for a time, so I let her think. We sit in silence on the cliff overlooking the lake, and we just watch the sun rise and brighten the land. It is almost 3 hours later when she finally gives me her answer...

* * *

_**TC-MANGE here! Hey, guys. So, to summarize this, Marcus has brought Cecilia home to the Homestead, with the intention to protect her and train her in the ways of the Brotherhood. Achilles is against this, but he pushes Marcus too far and Marcus tells him off, and storms away. The next day, he and Cecilia talk and he offers her a place with them.**_

_**Here's to come: Marcus has come to the world of the Assassins during the Revolutionary War. He has trained in the ways of the Assassin, and his training is drawing close to an end. But before it does, he helps Connor work with a man, that in this Reality, ordered his fathers death, the Templar Grandmaster himself, and Connor's father, Haytham Kenway.**_

_**How will this affect Marcus? Will he walk away unscathed...or will he bear more scars, both physically and spiritually?**_

_**-TC-MANGE OUT!**_


	11. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys. TC-MANGE HERE! Sorry about not posting anything for awhile. Just kind of gotten a bit lazy lately, but I'm going to try to keep posting chapters. For now, enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

_**Fated Meeting**_

27rd of December, 1777  
_1 Year and 9 Months after Arrival_

"Careful! Don't stomp on it. Otherwise, you are going to fall down again." I yell up at Cecilia.

She glares at me. "I know! I got it!"

Nearly a year had past since I saved Cecilia in New York, and made her my recruit. She had come a long way since then. She knew how to fight, how to hide in plain sight, and how to survive. I was proud of her progress, as was Connor, who assisted in her training. But I was also proud in my own development.

Often times, Connor and I had to separate, he would go to Boston, and I would head for New York. There, I stopped growing Templar Interests, and recruited Deborah "Dobby" Carter. I had grown into a leader of the Assassins, a sort of Second-in-command for Connor. I liked the respect I was given, but I was never more then any other recruit.

Cecilia, after practicing her climbing and running on the branches of a tree, finally climbed down. Cecilia cut her hair down to a little past shoulder length, and wore a hunters suit, similar to what I have. She looks at me with a look of annoyance, but also patient learning.

"You must be light on your feet on the branches." I said, teaching how Connor taught me. "That way, A) your target will not hear your approach, and B) you wont leave an indent or break the branch, either falling, or at the least, letting your target know you are there."

She sighs, but nods. Training has been tough for her, but she has made good progress. She was still uncertain in some aspects of the training, but that will change as time passed. Before I continue the lesson, I hear a sound behind me, and as I turn, Connor is walking towards us.

"Hello, Connor. Come to observe the training?" I said in a friendly matter. Connor often came to training, to observe our progress, and lending aid when he thought it required. Whenever I was away, he would take over Cecilia's training, teaching her with the other recruits. But today was not about training.

"Not now, I'm afraid. Marcus, I could use your assistance in tracking down Church. Will you help me?" I look at him, remembering the part of the game that was coming up; Connor meets his father while looking for Church. "Of course, Connor. Let me finish my lesson with Cecilia, and I will meet you at the edge of the Homestead."

He nods, then turns to leave. As he walks away, Cecilia looks at me. "So I guess we are done for now?" I look at her, smile at her words. "For now, yes. You have been spared going through the trees again." She exaggerates a breath of relief, and we both laugh. We smile and enjoy each others company all the way back to the mansion

We get a drink and rest in the living room of the House. Achilles shuffles around here and there. We have not spoken much since our heated words nearly a year ago, regarding Cecilia's training. Frankly, I didn't have anything to say to him. I meant what I said then, and I stand by my words today. I was brought out of my thoughts at the ringing of the clock. The time is 1:00 in the afternoon. Time to catch up with Connor.

I say my goodbyes, and head to the Frontier...

Valley Forge,  
2 days later

I sit near one of the fires here at Valley Forge, while Connor talks with Washington. Hard to believe that I am near the man who would our first U.S President. Kinda cool. I'm speaking with the Marquis De Lafayette, when Connor approaches. "Marcus, it is time to go." I look up at him. "We have a lead on where Church is hiding out?" He nods, "Yes. Let's move before he escapes through our fingers." Nodding at him, we mount our horses and ride into the forest.

The ride is uneventful, save for a pack of wolves. Our horses rear in fear, stamping their hooves into the ground as the pack circles around us. I quickly dismount my horse and stand still, the growls getting closer. I look at Connor and nod at him. I hand him the leads of my horse and he takes off; I would deal with the pack and catch up. I stare straight, my hands flexing, popping my knuckles and wrists, keeping them loose. I realize that I'm holding my breath, and as I exhale, they pounce.

I extend my hidden blades, crouching as 2 wolves attack on either side of me. Acting quickly, I stab my blade into the wolf on my left, for it was the closest, then I step back, the wolf on my right passing in front of me, my right blade finding its mark behind its head. A sound behind me, I retrieve my blades and duck down, the third wolf passing over my head, but as its front paws landed, my hands reach out, fast as lightning, gripping the wolf's hind legs. A brief yelp followed by a growl, the wolf tries to snap at me, but using my strength, I pull the wolf back, then up, then pivoting on my right heel, I swing the wolf around. At the apex of the turn, I release the wolf, and he sails for 3 feet, into the 4th wolf, both being thrown into a nearby tree, the extra weight crushing the 4th wolf and breaking several bones of the one I threw.

I heard the next wolf coming, but as I turn to face it, a wolf on my left jumped onto me, biting into my left forearm. A grunt of pain escapes my, as I feel the teeth sink into the meat of my arm, I pull my right hand back, and I punch the wolf between eyes, forcing it to let go of me. It fell to the ground, dazed, as I crouched down and sank a hidden blade into its side, puncturing its heart. I stand, and turn to face the 6th and last wolf. He was bigger than others, eyes sharp, his white coat of fur standing as he stared me down. I was facing the Alpha.

We circled each other, staring into each others eyes. He growled, and punched at me. I roll out of the way, kicking my leg out, kicking him to the side. As I stand to face him, I feel fangs slip into my leg. Yelling in pain, I look down to see that the wolf I threw a moment ago had quietly maneuvered around the fight and snuck up behind me. My focus distracted, the Alpha jumps at me again, and this time, he lands on me, causing me to stumble and fall onto the wolf biting my leg, a sickening crunch following, the pressure on my leg ceasing. The alpha tries to bite me, but I keep it at a distance with my hands, as I try to counter. A plan comes to my mind, as I thrust my hand forward into the Alpha's mouth, gripping its lower jaw, his fangs digging into my hands, but I ignore the pain as I push his head, exposing his neck. I place my free hand on his neck, and I extend my hidden blade straight into his neck. A yelp of pain escaped the Alpha, as I felt the pressure on my hand lessen, the wolf losing its strength as his body seemed to lower down onto my chest, as if standing was too much to handle.

I feel saddened as his eyes meet mine, a pain in his eyes. But I feel a sort of...connection, a flicker of recognition in the Alpha's eyes, as if he accepted that I had killed him. After a moment passed, the light of his eyes dimmed until the life in them was gone. I gently push the wolf off of me, remembering the pain in my arm, hand and leg. I inspect my wounds; the leather padding of my coat protected my arm from most of the bite, but some teeth punctured the padding, and in turn my arm. The other wolf bit into the leather of my tall boot, and same with my arm, only a few teeth got through it, not giving me serious damage. My hand though throbbed in pain, as I took off my glove to see that blood poured out of the teeth marks running along my the front and back of my hand. I thrust my hand into the snow, the cold stinging the wound, but dropping the temperature in my throbbing hand, slowing the blood flow some. After that, I pull out a tonic from my belt, pulling out the cork in the bottle, and carefully pouring some of the liquid onto the wound. It stung like hell, but it had the desired effect, as the throbbing pain dissipated and the blood flow slowed further.

I carefully wrap my hand in bandages, then put the glove back on. Looking back to the Alpha, his coat was a beautiful pure snow white, save for the small splash of blood on his neck. A beautiful pelt, nonetheless. Extending my blade to the pivot point, I carefully skin the Alpha wolf. I later skin 2 of the other wolves, but knew that I didn't' have time to take all the pelts. I packed the pelts away and make my way down the road to meet up with Connor.

1 Hour Later

I meet up with Connor soon after finishing with the wolf pack. He had been looking for clues and trails, but had found an area which Church could be in. We search the area and find an old abandoned building. We look at each other, and carefully approach the building. There are tracks in the snow, meaning that there was a wagon of goods, supplies here. We go inside and look around, finding nothing but an empty crate or 2. I know what is about to happen, and as I quietly prepare a hidden blade, Haythem Kenway, Grandmaster of the Colonial Templars, jumps down onto Connor.

Connor grunts. "Father" Haythem smirks, extending a hidden blade. "Connor. Any last words?" "Wait." "A poor choice." Before either one could do anything, I tackle into Haythem's side, pushing him off, rolling on the ground with him. We both stand, and I make the first move, throwing a straight jab at him. He side steps, extending his own hand, punching me across the cheek, but I retaliate, grabbing and pulling his extended hand, pulling him closer and decking him back. He stumbles back, and as I try to attack again, he turns on his heel, hidden blade extended, a swipe incoming, with the intent on slitting my throat. I step back but not fast enough, for instead of slicing my throat, his hidden blade cuts into my face, a gash from my right cheek, going across my nose, and ending at the edge of my left eyebrow. I yell in pain, stumbling backwards as blood seeps from my wound. Haythem advances, but stops as Connor stands before him, a wall daring him to try to get around him. "Enough!" Haythem and I breath heavily for a moment, before Haythem puts away his blade, his stance become non hostile.

He and Connor spoke for a moment, while I tended to my wound. My face hurt, and it hurt more as I drank some more of the tonic and dumped 2 bottles worth into the gash. A groan of pain escaped me, but I did my best to bear it. A moment later, Connor approaches and helps me tend to my wound. "It is a little deep. You will have a scar." I smirk. "Oh well. Maybe this scar will help me look more like a man." Connor smirks at my words, and carefully applied a sealant over my gash, which would clean it of infection and help speed up the healing process, then he places a small bandage cloth over it. I sighed as the cloth somewhat blocked my vision. "I'm no use to you with this blocking my sight Connor. As much as I hate the thoughts, you will have to go without me, and worse, you have to go with Him." I nod at Haythem, a glare at him following after.

I sigh again, and I stand up. "I'll head back to the homestead, get the good doctor to patch me up. I'll be back in the fight before you know it." Connor was uneasy with being alone with his father, and even if Haythem didn't show it, I knew he felt the same way. But I knew they needed some time together. We gather outside the abandoned house , and I mount my horse. I look down at Connor, and I grab his outstretched arm. "Hunt well, Connor. Find this Templar and show him an assassin's blade." He nodded at me, then at Haythem, and both set off to find clues to where Church left with the supplies. My feet dug into my horses sides, and I was Homestead bound...

Davenport Homestead,  
_4 Days later_

My face stung like hell. I arrived home the day before yesterday, and have since been in the house, letting the good Dr. White tend to my wound. He properly cleaned it, and had set decent bandaging on it. He told me it would take weeks, even months, to heal properly. But that didn't matter to me. I went outside often, enjoying the fresh air, mixed with the smell of hot coffee and fresh food that carried on the wind from the inn down the road. I watched Cecilia train; even though I was out of the fight for the moment, I wasn't going to let a scratch like this stop me from training the recruits.

Cecilia had impressed me; she had walked, run across, even jumped from tree branch to tree branch, leaving only the smallest of dents in the bark. She had gotten it down in he days after I left with Connor. She was working had today, but I didn't let her work for long. I had decided to give her a break. "Cecilia, that is enough. Come down." She looked down at me, then carefully climbed down. "What's wrong? Did I make a mistake?" I shook my head at her. "No. No, you were perfect. You got the movements down flat. I am very proud. So I think your reward is a break for the rest of the day." She sighed in relief at the new, and I couldn't help but laugh as we headed back to the house.

As we walked, I didn't even feel that my arm had gone around Cecilia's shoulder. Even more so, I failed to notice that she didn't push my arm away.

6th of February, 2015  
_8 months into Coma_

I lay in my hospital bed, unaware that my mother and father were standing by my bed, looking down at me. I seemed content, like I was in the middle of a fantastic dream. A knock on the door caused them to look up, to see a doctor standing there. He had an average build, short cropped hair, a goatee, and glasses, and he looked like he was in his early to mid 30's. "Mr. and Mrs. Trainer. Hello, my name is Dr. Alex Fitzgerald." He extended his hand, and my father shook it, then my mother. "I wanted to inform you that your son is doing a lot better then he did when he came in." My mother nodded. "We can see that, Doctor. Thank you." Dr. Fitzgerald inclined his head, then looked at me. "Please, tell me, cause I don't understand the whole story. He was in the middle of class, then he collapsed?" My father nodded. "His teacher said he shot up from his seat, clutching his arm like he was badly hurt, moved to the classroom door to leave, and collapsed and passed out just as he walked out."

The doctor looked at me intently, like staring at me would reveal the secrets of what happened. "Interesting." He looked at me, then at my parents. "Well then, I won't intrude any longer. Have a good day." "You too, Doctor. Thank you." Dr. Fitzgerald walked out of the room, an unreadable look on his face, as he moved his hand up to trace his fingers on his medallion, wondering his next orders will be.

* * *

**_TC-MANGE HERE! Oooh, what's with that Doctor in the real world huh? What does that Medallion of his symbolize? For everyone his is wondering what it looks like, this is what it is._**

**_ fs45/f/2009/067/2/8/Chaos_Order_by_ _**

_**I do not own this picture, any drawings, anything. Anyway...**_

**_Marcus has been pulled from the fight, leaving Connor with Haythem. Will they get along as they did in the game, or will they be at each other's throats more than usual? And what will happen with Marcus and Cecilia? Could this be the beginning of a relationship? An more importantly...Who is Dr. Alex Fitzgerald, and what does the story behind his Medallion mean for Marcus' Future? _**


	12. Chapter 8

_**A Run Through Fire**_

Dr. Fitzgerald looks over my chart as I lay sleeping in my bed. My charts show that I am perfectly healthy, save for the loss of mass and slight atrophy in my muscles since being hospitalized; can't really eat or exercise when I'm comatose. Dr. Fitzgerald looked up from my chart to me, staring at me for a moment, watching my steady breathing. Slowly and subconsciously, he reaches up and brushes his fingers against his medallion. The medallion was made from simple stainless steel, but its meaning was important. I would learn soon enough. Coming out of his trance, the doctor pushes his hand down and puts my chart back on its hook on my bed frame, then turned and walked out of my room. He had other patients to look at, as part of his cover in the hospital, and left the room to begin his rounds. He didn't notice my right hand twitch.

23rd of March, 1778

2 Years, 1 Month since Arrival

There was still a twinge of pain, but I was relieved; My bandages were finally removed, and my gash had finally finished scaring over. I gently brushed my fingers across it, and felt the same pain. It still hurt, but it was bearable. A cough at my doorway turned my head around to see Cecilia standing at the doorway. A look of sadness and pain shortly surged though her eyes when she saw my scar, but it quickly disappeared and she smiled at me. "Finally, you show your face again." She teased. I chuckled and stood, and put my coat over my shoulders. "Finally, indeed. Now I can get back to work, finding the Templars and training you and the other recruits."

Cecilia threw up her hands in fake exasperation. "Perfect. And here I though you would give us a break." She smiled at me. "But practice makes perfect, and our actions need to be perfect, don't they? "I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They is a good goal to strive for, but we are human; we make mistakes. Like everyone else, we Assassins must learn from our mistakes and do better next time." She smiles at me, and we walk out together, my arm finding its now usual place around her shoulder. As I do, I notice that she sort of folds her body closer to mine, her head nearly laying on my shoulder. I wonder to myself. Is she falling for me? And...am I falling for her?

We walk outside, and immediately get back into training. Cecilia and I headed to the Frontier for hunting. For the next 3 days, we collected pelts, ranging from rabbits and foxes, two wolves and even a bear. When we weren't hunting, we were training, honing our skills as Assassins. Much to Cecilia's surprise early on in training, she was naturally flexible and acrobatic. Learning to hone her skills was easier than anticipated due to this, and in the year after I recruited her, she could match myself and Connor in acrobatic challenges.

Training was cut short when we heard noises coming from nearby. I looked over at Cecilia, nodded at her, and we both unsheathed our swords and stalked towards the noise. Without a word, we both scaled a nearby tree, gaining an aerial view of what was going on, and what I saw was surprising. I saw Haythem Kenyway, in the Frontier, and he was fighting a small army of brigands. She moved to help him, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at me. "What? Why aren't we helping him?" I look at her with hard eyes. "He is a Templar. He is their leader, in fact. And he gave me this." I gesture to my scar. She looks at me, then back at Haythem. "Then we must kill him." I shake my head. "No, it's too dangerous. I'm more trained than you are, but he nearly killed me."

She and I watched Haythem fight for a while longer. If I had to guess, there is a Fort near here, and it was occupied by these guys. Haythem must've done something to set them off, and here we are, watching Haythem take them down one by one. We watched for another few minutes, but we were both antsy. She wanted to fight and save Haythem, even if he was her enemy, and I knew that Haythem needed to survive for a little while longer. At the same time, we extend our hidden blades, then jump into the battle below.

We each land on a brigand, our hidden blades finding their necks, as we quickly stand and join the fight. Cecilia charges with her sword, as I pick off a couple with my guns, then charge after Cecilia. Haythem sees us, sees me, and a look of annoyance, but also relief, flashes across his face, as all three of us quickly fight through the brigands. One charges me on my left, and I sidestep out of the way, my hidden blade killing him as he passes by. Cecilia is using their own movements against them, When they try to thrust or cut at her, she moves out of the way, and their swords find their own allies instead. Haythem, though an older man than both of us, is just as lively and fit, as he picks off our attackers with ease. In the end, only a handful managed to get away, while the rest were either dead, or trying too hard to kill us.

We stand there, breathing heavily, as the fighting is finally over. When we catch our breath, we eye each other. "*Pant*..*Pant*...Marcus. I see you are healing well." I grunt at him. "Well enough. If your blade was a little higher, I might've lost my eye instead." "And if it was lower, you would not be here to complain." I glare at him, but I nod, knowing that his words were true. "Still. I am grateful for the assistance." Cecilia speaks up next. "What was this about? Why were they attacking you?" Haythem turns his attention to Cecilia. "Well, I was originally on my way to New York, to wait for Connor to arrive. But these brigands...well. They saw and older man and thought it would be easy to rob me. Let's just say that they made the mistake of underestimating me."

We walk down the road together, Haythem, Cecilia and I. Haythem tells us that he and Connor were on the trail for Church, and due to some complications, he and Connor were separated. I knew the truth however, as he left Connor alone and ran, as Connor was stuck fighting the men. "And now, you are on your way to New York, to wait for him?" Cecilia asked. Haythem nodded. "Yes, that is correct. Church has a base of operations in New York, and if we move quickly enough, we may catch him unprepared." While he and Cecilia speak, I am quiet. Here is the man who killed my family in this world, speaking to someone close to me, a man who is but a few feet away, who is just within reach of my hidden blade. But I push those thought out of my head. This was not the time for it.

2 Days Later

The three of us sit on a bench as we wait for Connor. It's quiet, both pleasant and uncomfortable silence, as Haythem just stares at the ground, I glare at him slightly, and Cecilia looks between us with concern. After a few moments, Cecilia slapped her knee and spoke up. "Well! This is too quiet for me. So allow me to break the ice." She looks over at Haythem, and offers her hand. "First off, we haven't been introduced. My name is Cecilia Miller. A pleasure to meet you." Haythem looks at her, with a look of annoyance, but also kindness. "The pleasure is mine. I am Haythem Kenway." He brings up his hand, and shakes her hand. As they shake hands, Cecilia notices his wrist. "Oh, you have a hidden blade too? I didn't know Templars use those too." I hear him chuckle. "Its a relic from my past. Old habits, they say."

I am still quiet, but after a moment of banter between them, I finally speak. "Haythem. I have a question." Haythem and Cecilia look over at me, as I look back at Haythem. "My memory is a little...off. It has been several years. But how did my family die?" He is quiet for a moment, then answers. "Your family didn't die. Only your Father did. You see, your Father was a Templar, like myself, as his father and Grandfather were. But his family was not part of the Order." All I do is listen, not interrupting him. "Your father had hoped for a son, and after to daughters, who unfortunately died early on in their lives, you were born. Your father promised me you would become a Templar like him, and so, quietly raised and trained you to one day join our ranks. A vision that you didn't seem to share in, as I found out from your father that you ran away."

I lowered my head at that. "I killed him by running away." "I wouldn't put it all on you, Marcus. Your Father was a low member of the Order, and his past performances put him in a poor light. His promise that you would become a great Templar, that was his last resort." I stare at the ground, hearing his words, and letting them mix with the information I read from my fathers journal. My father was a poor excuse of a Templar, and was using me as his lifeline. It was sad that the truth was different from what I thought it would be. I would have asked for more, if Haythem hadn't spoken up. "Ah. Connor!" Haythem says, as he stands. "What are you two doing here?" I stand and walk up to Connor. "Cecilia and I were training in the Frontier, when we happened across Haythem. He was under attack by brigands, and we decided to jump in. We all traveled here together." Connor eyes Haythem warily, but nods. "Recovered from your beating then, Father?" I could see a vein stand out on Haythem, as anger from Connors words filled him.

We let Connor and Haythem have a moment to themselves, as Cecilia and I move away from them, walking into the market. She is quiet, her eyes darting to every alleyway we pass and every corner. She was terrified, even after almost a year had past. I reached down and held her hand, gripping it lightly, as she grips mine. She looks up at me, her eyes filled with fear, sadness, but also warmth and comfort. "I'm sorry, Marcus." She said, after a moment. "It's just...even after a year, it still terrifies me. I was almost...I.." She couldn't go further into it, because she was getting chocked up, tears welling in her eyes. But she didn't have to. I knew where she was going with that.

We stopped, and I simply held her as she cried, her emotions breaking through. After a few moments, she finally calmed down, but didn't try to get out of our embrace. If anything, she held me closer to her. When she looked up at me, I couldn't tell the look in her eyes, but I felt my heart flutter when I looked at her. Before I knew it, I had pulled her into a kiss. Her arms moved around my neck, as she returned my kiss with a sigh. It was a perfect moment...

"A-hem!" The sound of Haythem clearing his throat broke Cecilia and I out of our trance, as we both took a step back away from each other and looked at Connor and Haythem. "If you are finished, we need to move along now." We all traveled further into the city, Cecilia blushing a deep red, and I was blushing under my hood. But even after that...I still enjoyed that. I wonder if it was just a spur of the moment thing?

1 Hour Later

We had gathered our disguises, and after a quick inspection from Haythem, went to the fort. "Halt!" The guard at the gate said. "You tread on private property. What business do you have here?" Haythem looked at the man. "The Father of Understanding guides us." The guard seemed to relax as he said that, and then eyed Connor, then Cecilia and I. "You, I recognize. Not this savage, and these brats." Haythem looked at all three of us, then at the guard. "He is my son, and they, my highly trained guards." He eyes us further, before smirking at Haythem. "Tasted the forests fruits, have ya?" I could see Haythem and Connor both grind their teeth at that comment, but said nothing. The guard knocked on the door into the fort, and it opened. "Off you go, then."

We walked across the fort grounds to a locked door to the warehouse. I knew what to expect, and prepared myself. Connor and Haythem went back and forth for a bit, and Cecilia was quiet. When we looked at each other, she would look away, a blush reappearing on her cheeks, and I found myself blushing as well. After a moment, we hear the soft click of the lock being opened. We push inside, and there is nothing in the room, save for some explosive barrels and a single man.

"Benjamin Church. You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order, and abandoning our principles for pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I sentence you to death." The man turned around, and the look on Haythem's face was priceless, the shock and anger that ran across his features. The man was not Church. "NOOWWW!" The man yelled, as a handful of guards spill into the room, blocking our escape. "You are too late, Grandmaster. Church and the cargo are already long gone, and I am afraid you won't be in a condition to follow after him."

It was silent for a split second, before I, Cecilia and Connor, all turned on our heels, and went on the offensive. Three men charge me, as I charge at them. One tries to cleave me, but I side step, turn on my heel and pull out my gun, aiming at the second man, shooting him in the head. The gun spent, I threw at the third man, clocking him in the cheek, and I turn, stabbing my hidden blade into the first mans chest, while grabbing his sword. Pulling my blade out, I turn and move forward, driving the sword through the third mans chest, and letting him fall to the ground with it. I look around, seeing Connor closes to me, as I charge forward, pulling out my own sword, as I slash one of his opponents across the back, distracting the other long enough to let Connor slash at him with his own sword.

Looking around, I see Cecilia; she has 3 men coming at her, and she is defending herself well. But I see something, her demeanor shrinking slightly. It hits me lick a brick to the face; her fear is still on her mind, and here she was, in a similar situation. She was trained, but the fear was diminishing it quick. Before the man falls to the floor, I grab the gun out of his holster, and as Connor does the same, we both shoot, killing two of the men attacking. When they fall, both the man and her were shocked, but Cecilia recovers quickly with a shake of the head, as she pushes her fear down, and fight with earnest against the last man, quickly killing him. We all look about, seeing no more men, and we turn around, seeing Haythem killing the Church double. "Church is aboard a ship called The Welcome, and has left here not too long ago. If we hurry, we may still catch up to him."

As he finishes talking, we hear footsteps, more men on the walkway above, aiming muskets at us. Connor grabs Haythem, and I get Cecilia, and we all duck for cover, as shots are fired, and the ground rumbles with an explosion. When we look up, fire is spreading across the warehouse. We are on our feet, as we run forward. Haythem takes to the walkway, Cecilia right behind him. As the walkway starts to collapse, he turns around and grabs onto Cecilia just before the way up breaks down into the flame below. Giving him a nod of thanks, they continue running, as me and Connor run through fire and burning wood, looking for a way out. The doors are locked and the windows barred, but we see a way to the upper level. Connor goes first, and I'm right behind him, as we quickly climb, the wood hot on our hands, but the pain is bearable and short, as hands pull us up.

Fire surrounds us, as Haythem tries to open a door. "It's jammed. See if any of you can find something to pry this off." I see Connor back up, as Cecilia smile and get ready to run. "Connor? Marcus? Cecilia?" He turns to see Connor there, and then sprints towards Haythem, with us right behind him. "No, no don't do that! We have no way of knowing what is on the other siiiiiIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiide-*Splash*" After a second, we all break to the surface, the building burning above us, as we look at each other. "We do now." Connor says, as Haythem looks over at him with a very annoyed and tired look on his face. We swim to the nearby dock, and climb up, our clothes soaked through. "Church has at least a day on us. We must move quickly if we're to catch him." Connor looks at his Father. "I have a ship. Meet me at the pier when you are ready." Haythem looks at Connor, then nods, then at us, and then departs.

It's a tiring day, as we make our way to an inn. We each get our own room, and get out of our wet clothes. I wear a simple white shirt, and brown pants and my boots, as I go down and sit by the fire, Connor and Cecilia joining me after a moment. We are quiet, as we let the fire warm us up, we can't help small sigh of relief coming out of our lips at once. When that happens we look at each other, and start laughing to ourselves. After about 10 minutes by the fire, Connor stands up. "I am going to sleep. You should as well. In the morning, we will head to the pier, and make our way to Church." When he leaves, it is just me and Cecilia on the couch, and we are both as quiet as mice at the moment. We glance at each other, which follows by gluing our eyes back to the fire and blushing a bit. But with a sigh, I smile a bit, and gently take her hand in mine. She smiles back and grips my hand, as we look at each other, her eyes beautiful as always. Before I know, I lean in, as does she, and we kiss.

It's soft and gentle, but it sends electricity up my spine, and my free hand moves up, caressing her cheek, and she puts her hand over mine. When we finally break the kiss, we breathe deeply and smile at each other. We make our way back upstairs, and as i prepare to let go of her hand, to bid her a good night, she simply pushes me into the room. I look back at her, and there she stands, smiling at me, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her, locking it. At that moment, only one thought raced through my mind, and it made me chuckle at the back of my throat.

_Sorry Connor. It appears I won't be sleeping much tonight..._


	13. Chapter 9

_**Going to Church**_

26th of March, 1778

For three days, we sailed on the Aquila, gliding gracefully across the sea on the deck of The Ghost of the North Sea. I leaned against the starboard railing, just watching the rolling waves. When I first got to this world, I had a bit of seasickness, but a bit of time on the ship, on the open sea, and I found my sea legs, as some crew called it. After a moment, I looked about the ship. The crew, though sitting around mostly, went about their duties, always ready to fight at the sound of the bell. Along the port side railing, I see Cecilia, the breeze fluttering through her raven black hair, the sun making her tan skin glow. She was beautiful, and it took all I had not to drop my jaw and drool like a deer in headlights. When she turned around, her eyes caught mine, and we looked at each other for a moment, before she looked down, a blush on her cheeks, but a smile on her face, as she walked up to where Connor and his Father were.

The night we spent together was amazing, in every sense of the word. If only the moment could have lasted into the day, but Connor and Haythem came in and practically all but threw us out of the bed. After a mad dash to the pier, we set sail and headed to Martinique, where Church ran away to with all the stolen supplies. For the most part on this three day voyage, Cecilia and I have spoken little, either quieted behind out blushing, or called away to help around the ship. I had heard about the time together being just blissful, but the time after was just awkward. God, how true that turned out to be. After a moment I stretch, hearing a few bones in my back and neck pop, then I walked to where everybody was. "I told you this was a poor heading." I heard Haythem say. "Church is surely days ahead of us now."

I stood there, with Connor, Haythem and Cecilia, the latter of which moved closer to me, and I to her, and even though Connor and Haythem bickered, it did not stop me from putting my arm around her waist and holding her close to me, and from her cuddling up to me. I knew that we were gonna have a fight on our hands in a few moments, but I took what peace I could in the time we had. At that moment, I thought about this world and my own, about how I may return to mine someday. On the day that I have the chance...will I take it?

"Ship ho!" We heard one of the deck hands call, and sure enough, there was our target; The Welcome. "She's dropped anchor!" Faulkner said. Haythem looked out to the ship, then back to Conner. "Bring us in for a closer look, son." And Connor did. Calmly, we guided over the water as we came up to The Welcome. "She looks abandoned. Did Church jump ship? Head onto the land?" Cecilia spoke up. Haythem looked at her. "Church always was a slippery little bastard-" The deckhand interrupted Haythem at that moment. "Enemy ahead!" We turned to look, and there was a smaller ship, turning out of the gulf and fleeing, shooting the rear cannons at us. "They're making to flee!" "After them!" Connor yelled out to his crew, and all the lazy crew mates sprung into action, manning the guns, climbing the ropes, and getting the hooks ready to pull them in to board. Church was not going to escape us.

As we chased after them, I did a check on my equipment. Boarding a ship was always dangerous work, so its best to be prepared. I was checking my guns, when I heard Haythem throw insults at Connor. "Speed, Connor! We need more Speed! It's almost as if you want him to escape!" And so on it went, as Connor ignored him, evading the rock formations and trying to accommodate the Aquila to rogue strong winds. "She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila is too big to follow. We need to go around!" Faulkner said to him, and he was right; the way was too narrow, and the rocks beneath the waters surface would gut and sink the ship. "Goddammit! We're going to lose him!" Haythem spat out, smacking the railing. But Connor was not deterred, as he swung the ship to the right. "The current is strong here. We may still have a chance." When we got to the current, the ship lurched, gaining more speed, and Haythem looked as though a weight was lifting off his shoulders, as we gained on Church's ship.

But then that weight dropped back onto his shoulders, as he looked to our left. "Enemy ships approaching!" The deckhand called one time, before the ships in question opened fire on us, a cannonball zooming through the air, and taking the deckhand with it. "Ready weapons! Prepare to return fire!" Connor called out, and the crew loaded the cannons, awaiting orders. "Church is using this ambush as cover! Don't let him escape!" Haythem growled out. "Sink him, Connor! Send that bastard to the sea floor." No! I need that ship to stay afloat. The cargo must be saved." The ambush consisted of the hip we followed, plus 5 other ships like it, and a Man-of-war. Over the next few minutes, we narrowly escaped shots from the Man-of war, and picked off the smaller ships around it. When the ship was the only one left, Connor called out to his crew.

"Load up the chain shots! Cripple that ship!" The crew replaced the ammo quickly, even as the Man-of-war turned more than we expected, and the deck erupted with cannon fire from the ship. Several deckhands died quickly, while a few others still lived, screaming. With anger in their minds, they didn't wait for Connor's command to fire, as they loaded the cannons and fired. Dozens of shots rang out, one volley after another, until the shots tore through the sails, and toppled the mast holding them. "Good work, men! Prepared to board-" Connor got no further, as Haythem walked up to him and shoved him out of the away, taking control of the Aquila. "Haythem! What are you doing?!" No sooner had I said that, had he turned the ship left, aiming it straight alongside the Man-of-war. "Ending this!" We couldn't stop him, so we braced instead. The Aquila struck the ship, and grinded against it, until slowing and stopping. When it stopped, Haythem jumped aboard and we lost sight of him.

Donning our hoods, Cecilia and I pulled out our swords and made it to the deck, as Faulkner called out to the crew to board them. Connor stood next to us, and with a smile at us, he gave a war cry, and he, Cecilia, the crew and I stormed onto the Man-of-war. It was hectic already, by the time we climbed up. As soon as I stood, I was attacked by three men. Taking the closest one first, I stepped forward and blocked the downward strike of his sword, pushing my hand forward, and extended my hidden blade into his neck. With him as my shield for a brief moment, I pulled out his own pistol from his belt, and shot the second man, and then let him fall. When the third man ran up to me, I simply flipped the pistol around in my hand, holding it by the barrel, and clocked the man across the face with it, and as he stumbled about, I walked up and stabbed him with my sword, killing him in seconds. Looking over at Connor, he was making quick work of the men attack his crew, so I turned and aided Cecilia, who was being attack by 6 men. I charged at them, with 3 members of Connors crew, and the 5 of us made quick work of the men.

After a few moments of fighting, it finally slowed down, most of the enemy crew disarmed or killed. Some of our own crew met the same fates, but we would mourn them later. With things settled, we broke down the door, and made our way down below deck. We looked around, but met the sight of a bare hold. "No supplies. What did church do with it?" I shook my head at Cecilia's question, but before I could answer, we all heard Haythem's voice.

"So here we are, face to face at last, my friend."  
**_*SMACK*_** We heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, as we made our way further into the hold.

"It's been quite an adventure, let me tell you!"  
**_*SMACK*_** Another punch, as we found the source of the voice; a closed door, at the back of the hold.

"Working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps. Clever! Some of them anyway, I'll give you credit for that."  
**_*SMACK*_** And for the quietude in which you pulled it off." When we opened the door, Haythem picked up Church, bloody faced and slightly whimpering, by the collar. "WE HAD A DREAM, BENJAMIN! A DREAM YOU SOUGHT TO DESTROY!" With a growl, his face red with anger, he slammed Church back down to the floor. "And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay!"

All we could do for the first moment, was watch in stunned silence, as Haythem, Grandmaster of the Colonial rite of the Templar order, who was usually a cool tempered and reserved man, vent his anger and scream at Church, as he punched him in the face, again and again and again. Cecilia put a hand to her mouth, turning her back to the brutality. "Enough!" Connor called out, as Haythem was about to punch him again. "We came here for a reason." Haythem looked back at his son, and then back to Church. "Different reasons, it seems." He punched him once again, and then got off him and walked to the back of the room. Church's face was swollen, bloody and bruised, but he was still alive. With a nod from Connor, we both went into the room and stood near Haythem, as Connor spoke to Church. We waited, as Haythem grunted slightly, flexing his hand, rolling the bloody knuckles around. Cecilia noticed this, and looked at his hand. She was scared of him, but he was another person, and she had seen men and women who needed to vent pent up anger before.

She took out a handkerchief and held it out to him. "Here. It might help clean off the blood, and wrap it around your hand." Haythem looked at it, and at her, and after a moment, he offered her a small smile and nodded his head in thanks, as he took it from her, and tended to his hand. "You are a kind person, Cecilia. Assassin or Templar, you are a good person, and the world could use more people like you in it." She smiled at the compliment from Haythem, and nodded back at him. I agreed with Haythem, as I looked at her with a smile on my own face. Even though he was our enemy, he was our ally today, and she was kind and strong to her allies. A good trait in a person. We looked back over at Connor, as he finished with Church, the latter propped himself against a support beam, and died. "You did well, Connor." Haythem spoke, as he stepped over and clapped his hand on his sons shoulder. "His death was a boon for us both." Connor didn't say anything, and just nodded. Haythem sighed slightly, and dropped his hand down, and began walking our of the room. "Come on then. I assume you want my help retrieving everything from the Island?" With a nod back at us, we followed him out, as I looked down at Church one last time, before leaning down and closing his eyes. "Find your rest, Church. Be at peace." I gave him a small rite, and then walked out to help out.

1 Week Later

We had arrived at the Homestead, the landscape beautiful and familiar. Connor made his way to the Manor, wanting to speak with Achilles. They had exchanged heated words before we left to find Church, and we knew that it was a conversation best left between them. Cecilia walked together down the road, passing by several small houses. All was calm, and all was quiet, save for the wind blowing through the trees and the birds singing. Walking further down the road, we saw Warren and Prudence. When they saw us, the waved at us and called at us. "Ahh, Marcus! Cecilia! Welcome back home, my friends." With smiles on our faces, we walked over to the couple and greeted them, shaking Warren's hand from me, and Cecilia and Prudence embraced in a warm, friendly hug. In the time we had lived on the Homestead, we became good friends with those living on the Land, Warren and Prudence being counted as 2 of our best of friends. "It is good to be home. We had enough of an adventure for one time." Warren laughed at my joke, clapping me on the shoulder. "Then by all means, my friends, grab a cup of coffee or tea and enjoy a meal with us."

He smiles at both of us, as Prudence looks at Cecilia, then at me, then back at her, and then smiles. "Perhaps they prefer to alone, Warren." Warren looked back at his wife, confusion on his face, as he looked back at us. Prudence was a smart an observant woman, and saw through Cecilia and I fast, making us both look in different directions, and blushing red. Warren looked at us both for a moment, and then laughed. "Hah ha haha ha ha, perhaps they do, my love. Perhaps they do." Prudence laughed as well, but stepped forward, and took our hands in hers. "Good for you both. Some of us could see something was growing between you, but wondered why you did not act upon it. And now our worries are laid to rest. You are good for each other, and will only make each other stronger and better people." We stared at her, blushing slightly at her kind words, but a smile growing on our faces. With a matching smile on Prudence's face, she took our hands wrapped them around each other, my hand squeezing Cecilia's, and hers gripping mine. She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. "Heh, sorry we made you wait, my friends." Warren waved his hand at us. "Ahhh, love gets to everyone, my friend. It just takes different times."

With a clap of his hands. "Now then. Since you are both here, could you help us with the harvest? It's been a good season, and we have some work to do. We will have you both for dinner, if you want." Cecilia and I smiled at each other, as we took off our coats, letting the cold win brush against our exposed neck and arms, sighing in relief, as we hung them on the fence. "Of course we will help. We enjoy a good days work, and a good meal afterwords." With a laugh from Warren, he clapped my shoulder again, and the four of us walked to the fields. As we walked there, my hand founds hers again, our fingers interlocking. With a smile, she moved closer and kissed me on the cheek, then maintained the same distance as we walked on, having achieved her purpose for the kiss. I stood there, stiff and blushing, with a goofy grin on my face.

_Love, huh? I could get used to this._


End file.
